


Sokoni Soraga Arukara

by GenitalGrievous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenitalGrievous/pseuds/GenitalGrievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mewtwo saves a Relicanth. A Relicanth saves Mewtwo. Written as a quick exercise to the song Sokoni Soraga Arukara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sokoni Soraga Arukara

He watched the fish undulate in the water for some time, it’s mud-brown scales gleaming wet and reflecting the moonlight. It flapped it’s fins with gentle splashes, unseeing, in the murky puddle of water, it’s mouth opening and closing uselessly. After some time of quiet consideration, he leaned down and picked it up in his arms.   
It’s weight was tremendous, as though the whole body was made of stone. Though, he paused to consider, it probably actually was. He looked ahead at the gleaming lights of the city disdainfully, and concentrated on the shimmer of the bay that he could see just beyond the evening view of lamps, shops, and hotels. It had been a rough storm the night before, rougher than the area normally saw, and floodwaters had washed a great deal of sea creatures onto land, though how one solitary enormous fish wound up so far from the sea was beyond him.  
Cautiously, he looked behind himself, away from the city and down the muddy forest path. Habitually stroking the fish’s dense cranium, he turned and listened carefully to the sounds of the forest. Reassured that there were no witnesses, he clutched the fish to his breast and teleported.

The sea was choppy, great dark waves sloshes around in the gloom, remnants of the previous evening’s storm. Seeping into his fur, past the brown cloak that he wore, the water was ice cold. He fiddled in his pocket, pulling out a small breathing apparatus, which he plugged into his mouth. With unpractised clumsiness, he gripped the fish tightly above its pectoral fins, and used telepathy to communicate with the silent creature. Take me to the bottom.   
Darkness pervaded under the water, despite the soft lavender aura that clung to him regardless of intention, the blackness surrounded him and the fish on all sides. Soft caressing movements of the water through his fur, between his ears, flapping his cloak, calmed him, and made him feel a swelling sense of peace. After some time, small lights shone here and there, electric-type fish whose eyes and lures glowed gently in the gloom, like stars on a cloudless night. He closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them again. Deeper down there were more of the fish, a perpetual cloud of glints and glimmers. He stroked the top of the fishes head as he felt a touch of seaweed, and sensed sediment floating in the water. They had reached the bottom, and above them, to their sides, the electric fish shown their lights with a brilliance that he had never properly imagined.  
He clasped his hands together and lowered his chin to his breast, eyes still open. Ai. It’s just as you said. It’s beautiful, life is beautiful. He looked to his feet, and for the first time noticed the multitude of lights reflected on a bed of coloured shards, green, red, blue, yellow. With a shaking hand, he picked up a large green shard and held it above his head. The fish stayed by his side, it’s pectoral fins revolving quietly, slightly illuminated by the reflection of the shard. He pocketed it, and looked to the fish. It’s beautiful. The fish did not respond. I knew someone, once. I think I did. A long time ago. She told me that life is beautiful, but even as inexperienced as I was--I didn’t believe her. He smiled. But I think that you have to have felt great pain before you can see it, the real beauty of the world. That’s--what I think.  
Looking up into the faux starry night sky, feeling the icy loveless caress of the deep ocean water, he smiled. If he cried, though he was tempted to, he wouldn’t be able to see these sights through the tears.


End file.
